militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Anatoly Rybakov
| birth_place = Chernihiv | death_date = | death_place = New York City }} Anatoly Naumovich Rybakov ( ; – 23 December 1998) was a Soviet and Russian writer, the author of the anti-Stalinist Children of the Arbat ''tetralogy, the novel ''Heavy Sand, and many popular children books including Adventures of Krosh, Dirk and Bronze Bird. One of the last of his works was his memoir The Novel of Memoirs (Роман-Воспоминание) telling about all the different people (from Stalin and Yeltsin, to Okudzhava and Tendryakov) he met during his long life. Writer Maria Rybakova is his granddaughter. Biography Rybakov was born in the city of Chernigov, Russian Empire (now Chernihiv, Ukraine) in a Jewish family.Interview with Rybakov (in Russian) – an article in Druzhba Narodov literary magazine, 1999. In 1934 he was arrested by the NKVD and exiled to Siberia for three years. After the end of his exile, he worked as a transport worker. During World War II, he was a tank commander. In 1948, he wrote the popular children's book Dirk (Кортик). In 1950, he published the novel Drivers (Водители), then in 1979, the novel Heavy Sand (Тяжёлый Песок) about the fate of a Jewish family under Nazi occupation. Heavy Sand is an epic story of four generations of a Jewish family living in Communist Russia and its life in a ghetto during the Nazi occupation, culminating in their participation in a ghetto uprising. Though the story of the ghetto uprising is fictional, some details of it seem to be based on the uprising in the Warsaw ghetto. It is believed that the novel is based on numerous stories collected by Rybakov from people who survived Nazi occupation of Ukraine. This story was dubbed the "first Russian Holocaust novel" by one of the Western newspapers of the time. The book became a television series in 2008. His most popular novel, Children of the Arbat, was written and distributed via samizdat in the 1960s, but was not published until 1987 despite having been officially announced for publication in 1966 and 1978 (in both cases publication was canceled at the very last moment by the Soviet government). The eventual publication of the novel and its sequels - 1935 and Other Years (Тридцать пятый и другие годы, 1989), Fear (Страх, 1990) and Dust & Ashes (Прах и пепел, 1994) - were considered a landmark of the nascent glasnost, as the first in the trilogy was one of the earliest publications of previously forbidden anti-Stalin literature. Rybakov was a laureate of the USSR and RSFSR state awards. He was awarded the Stalin Prize in 1948 and 1951. He received an honorary doctorate from Tel Aviv University. Almost all his books have been made into movies. Rybakov’s books have been published in 52 countries, with overall distribution exceeding 20 million copies. Marina Goldovskaya, a Russian-born documentary filmmaker, forged a deep friendship with Rybakov after meeting him at the French Consulate in Moscow. Goldovskaya filmed Rybakov for over a decade; In 2006, seven years after his death, she released her film, a documentary titled Anatoliy Rybakov: The Russian Story (Анатолий Рыбаков: Послесловие). Awards *Stalin Prize, 2nd class (1951) - for his novel "Truckers" (1950) *Order of the Red Banner of Labour *Order of the Patriotic War, 1st class, twice (1985), and 2nd class *Vasilyev Brothers State Prize of the RSFSR (1973) - for the screenplay of the film "Silent" (1971) *Order of Friendship of Peoples English translations *''The Bronze Bird'', Progress Publishers, 1975, and Fredonia Books, 2002. *''Heavy Sand'', Penguin, 1982. *''Children of the Arbat'', Little, Brown & Company, 1988. *''Fear'', Little, Brown & Company, 1992. *''Dust and Ashes'', Little, Brown & Company, 1996. *''The Dirk'', Fredonia Books, 2001. References External links * Writer Anatoli Rybakov: Records of Youthful Heroic Dreams * Biography Category:1911 births Category:1998 deaths Category:People from Chernihiv Category:People from Chernigov Governorate Category:Ukrainian Jews Category:Soviet novelists Category:Soviet male writers Category:Russian-language writers Category:Russian novelists Category:Russian male novelists Category:Soviet Jews Category:Jewish novelists Category:Soviet military personnel of World War II Category:Stalin Prize winners Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Banner of Labour Category:Recipients of the Order of the Patriotic War, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Order of the Patriotic War, 2nd class Category:Recipients of the Order of Friendship of Peoples Category:Recipients of the Vasilyev Brothers State Prize of the RSFSR Category:Burials at Kuntsevo Cemetery